


everlasting

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gen, Gender Neutral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark will always be fascinated by how easily you bend to his will





	everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha

Mark will always be fascinated by how easily you bend to his will.

You open your legs so willingly, always so wide and inviting. Thick, firm legs that lead to your clean pussy, decorated by coarse, dark pubes and he will never understand how you keep them so soft. He buries his face into your folds, taking deep breaths of that sweet scent that makes him dizzy every time. His nose nuzzles into you, followed by his tongue, wet and hot and with any skill, you too, will soon be that way.

Mark finds your taste heavenly, thick and sweet and distinctly _you_ . He has been addicted to your everything since his first taste, but even without the appeal of the sin of lust, he would still find you perfect, beautiful, intoxicating.  
  
His licks at your entrance, reaching as deep as he can and wishing desperately he could reach deeper. Your cunt is warm and sweet in that way that only good pussy can be, and the more he thrusts into you, the more you leak into his mouth and down his chin. No amount of focus or effort will allow him to get all your juice into his mouth; you’re gushing under Mark’s lips, much to his unbridled joy.

With each uncoordinated motion, his cute little nose rubs against your clit. He ruts himself gently against the mattress, unabashed in the way he whimpers against your heat. Few breathy moans escape your lips, and if he were in any conscious state of mind, he would recognize that while his current efforts are pleasurable, it's not enough to get you off. His own need to bring you into his body takes precedence over everything else.  
  
His chin is still dripping and now you’re coating the middle of his face as well, making him messy and wet and _so_ aroused. It's hard to breathe but it's all Mark wants; your fresh linen scent pervading his senses as you linger on his tongue. Every inhale is his own praise to how incredible you are.

Dissatisfied and frustrated at the lack of urgency,  you fist his hair and pull him up until his tongue is level with your clit. He meets your eyes, looking at you from under the thin, gold rim of his specs, and a push forward urges him toward your sensitive clit. He laps at it desperately, drooling and messy, possibly with the least amount of finesse anyone has lavished you with before. Despite this, his tongue begins to meet the thrusting of your hips, and the two of you create a steady pace that finally has you coming undone.

The way he pulls you onto himself is a blessing and you wish he would never let up. Your noises and needy motions are enough encouragement to keep you where he wants you. Everything becomes a haze as he sucks, pulls, pushes, and licks, every motion that he hopes will please the beautiful person who's open before him. You grip harsher in his hair and the motion of your hips stutter, telling him that your body is satisfied with his work.  
  
Your fingers fingers uncurl and relax, petting his hair softly. Liberated once more, he brings his attention lower again, cleaning everything you spilled for him. The unnecessary extra friction stirs the strongest reaction he’s pulled from you yet, twisting and gasping, physically torn between wanting to escape and wanting to continue for more.

With you on the edge of another orgasm, Mark, the fucking tease that he is, raises himself from between your thighs with a small smile. He crawls over to you, your fluid thick on his tongue, and dips down for a kiss. You kiss back, of course, but are still recovering from a slow-built orgasm from which he practically tried to drain you of your essence. The kiss slows and your arms reach up to pull him down into your chest, holding him close.

"I don't appreciate my own taste as much as you do," you inform him when the two of you come up for air.

"Guess I'll have it all to myself," he responds happily, escaping back from grasp only to bring his face back down between your thighs. Ready for more, he again shoves his mouth between your folds, now with the addition of his fingers slipping easily into your sloppy, wet pussy as you hold your legs open, wide and willing.


End file.
